infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Infamoussnakerising/Infamous: World Order- Chapter 1 remake.
___________________________________________ THE QUEEN RETURNS TO HER CASTLE. Somewhere in an unknown government island facility, a man and woman agent walk in a hallway, on thier ID badges were thier names, Agent Anderson and Agent Harker, both looked very stressed and they had to have a meeting with thier superior Director Mason. "Are you sure it was her, I mean is that psychopatich bitch free from her cell?", Anderson aked in dismay, "Yes, but she didn't do it on her own, she was helped by “them“., Harker answered, “No fucking way!", he exclaimed, “Yes, you guesses it right, it was the First Sons that helped her.", she answered, “How? Kessler's dead there's no way it was them!", he said in defense, “Look, let's just get this meeting over with.", she said in a hurry. Both agents entered the dark office of Director Mason, he had an avarage desk and rotating chair, but in his trophy case instead of trophies he had a customized shotgun that shot out napalm grenades, both then took a seat as Director Mason turned his chair around, “You know I've always wondered what Augustine was up too, but I never thought I'd find out like this. So what happened and where is she going?", Mason asked, “She escaped sir, with help from the First Sons, I have some security footage, she's going to Seattle, Washington.", Harker said while showing the footage, “Bring it up.", Mason said, as they were watching the footage Director Mason's expression was blank, but Agent Anderson was trying to hold in his shock, “As you can tell from the footage they haven't dispersed yet.", Anderson said while trying to hold back his shock, “Hmm, bring a squad of your best fail me and the council will force A.R.M.O.R to send in the "knights", understand me?", Mason said in an angry way, “Sir yes sir!", both agents said in unison, As both agents left the office Director Mason turned his chair around and opened the the curtains blocking his window, and what the window revealed were weapons of mass destruction and soldiers in pods, “This will be a long year!". Somewhere in Seattle, Jason was just in their hideout which was a bar called "Jack the Ripper", he was cleaning his sword until he sensed a prescence, “I know your back there Evie, come out and quit aiming that bow at me.", Jason exclaimed, suddenly a pool of what appeared to be ink showed up and it turned into a woman, “Man, how do you always find me?", Helen asked, “I'm also an expert tracker not just an expert fighter and/or killer.", Jason answered, “Hey you two, there's a gangwar going on at the Downtown district, Delsin Rowe's not doing to good even with his friends, get in there and help him out.", Hannibal said,he said while entering the room, “Let's go.", both Jason and Helen said in unison. Jason then prepares his guns and sword then flips on his battlemask while Helen prepares bottles filled with ink and her bow. When they arrived Delsin was in cover with Fetch, while Eugene was unconscious in his "angel" form, “Evie go up the roof and snipe some guys, while I take the fight forward.", Jason said like a general, she nodded in agreement and climbed up the building using Into the void, Jason locked on ten gangsters and fired on ten of them, though fifty still remained, Helen started sniping them, they saw her and fired at her Jason advanced with Delsin, Fetch and Eugene, “We can handle ourselves here, go.", Delsin said, “No way Rowe I'm gonna stop the gang, you guys are hurt go!", he said while his eyes glowed red, they all left, “Jason!", Helen shouted as the gangsters were about to fire thier rpg, but before they could do that he shot the rocket before it could get far, one of the gangsters survived, he was the leader, “Look don't hurt me man I'm just a gun for hire I tgought you went after the clients.", he panicked as Jason was lifting him up, “Jason that's enough he's beaten, you don't have to kill him.", Helen told him, he then put the gang leader on the ground, “You're alive because of her alright, not me, not that I pity you her, you got that?, Jason said stressly, “Yes I got it.", the gang leader said, police then arrived. Both of them went back to the bar. When they went back Hannibal was cleaning a cup, “How did it go?", “FINE!", Jason answered furiously, Hannibal was slightly frightened, “Don't worry Hannibal he's just exausted and stressed.", Helen said in a concern, Jason then went in his room Helen followed him, “Why did you have to yell at Hannibal?, I mean you two are like me and Katrina, as thick as thieves.", she asked Jason, “I'm just worried that you might've died out there, as in the rocket would've kiled you and that gangbanging trash gave out the order, and I just wanted to end him for trying to take you!", Jason answered, “Don't worry Jason , I can take care of myself you know that.", Helen assured him, “I know, but you were under my watch and if I let you die my entire existance is worth nothing, because I think, I think I love you.", the cyborg - conduit confessed, Helen was a little shocked, but she knew the first time they met. Flashback, three months ago, Helen was being attacked by a squad of D.U.P, Jason was in the “Jack the Ripper" bar when he saw the D.U.P attcking her he didn't ignore her so he threw a gas grenade there and saved her and took her in, sometimes Katrina would visit her in the bar and sometimes Jason would hangout with her and talk about life. They were interrupted by a knocking on the door, “You two should have a look at this.", Hannibal said to them, “Near the tower where the D.U.P operated Brooke Augustine appeared out of nowhere and is rampaging across the city and there seems to be no signs of Delsin Rowe on the streets so is this the end of Seattle, more information will be brought up after these messages, this is R.Hammond signing off.", “So, do something about this or else all of Seattle will suffer.", Hannibal said like a do gooder, “Alright I'm going.", Jason said, he then left the bar, Helen started looking down, “What's wrong Evie are you worried about him?", Hannibal asked like a father figure, “Jason confessed his feelings for me and now he'll fight that thing alone and I might not see him again and I------", She said while hyperventalating, “Shhhhhh, just go and help him.", Hannibal said, “Yeah I'm gonna help him and he won't stop me!", she said while starting to calm down. Meanwhile near the tower Jason was holding back Augustine but he couldn't hit her because of the pieces of concrete, but suddenly an explosive projectile hit and destroyed the defensive concrete debris, when Jason looked for the one who fired the projectile and he saw Helen, he was shocked at seeing her there, Helen then shot down Augustine with another explosive shot and stood in front of Jason, “Stay the hell away from him Augugtine!", she exclaimed, “Helen get out of here, this is my fight!", Jason said while standing up ,when Augustine got back up she shot Helen, Jason grabbed Helen before she could fall, her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing, in a fit of rage Jason activated thundercloud and rushed toward Augustine and punched her in the face and while she was down he kicked her in the gut and it sent her flying, “MONSTER!", he shouted in anger, while in the air she made a platform of concrete and landed on it safely and encased his lower body in concrete, “She's still alive, Jason.", Augustine said while trying to calm him down, “HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME you PSYCHOTIC BITCH !?", he asked furiously, “Relax Jason, my people can take care of her and tell you about your past, if your willing to join us, so what do you say, partners?", Augustine said while releasing the concrete around his legs and let her hand out, “Looks like I'm wrong your not a hypocritical dictator.", he said seemingly calmly while holding her hand, “YOU'RE BATSHIT INSANE!", Jason finished, he then grabbed her right arm with both hands and threw her away, “If I were to join you it would be a fate worse than death." Jason said, “So be it.", an enraged Augustine said, she then covered herself in concrete, the armor she was in was thirty five feet tall had a tail and looked reptillian, she tried hitting Jason with her tail, but he dodged she then kocked Jason that it pushed him way back, then he saw Helen's unconscious body, he went to her and put her in cover safely away from the battle, He prepared his sword and ran towards her concrete shards would have hit him but he deflected each one, then Augustine turned the right arm into a balde and tried to crush Jason but he blocked the blade grabbed the arm and threw her into the air like she was nothing and cut up the suit and got her out. When they landed Jason threw two knives at her sleeves so she couldn't move and he pointed his sword at her, “Please don't hurt me, I've lost send me to the police or anything, just don't hurt me!", Augustine panicked, Jason shot the ground near her head, “I'm sparing you because of her.", Jason said while pointing at Helen, he then carries Helen and bring s Augustine to the Jack the Ripper. When they arrived Hannibal sent Augustine to A.R.M.O.R and Helen woke up after a day. Two days later Helen and Jason were just sitting together in the bar until the door opened revealing Katrina, “Evie some guy wanted to see you he said he wanted to sign you and Jason up for something.", Katrina told her friend, “For what?", Helen asked, “For the Knights initiative.", Agent Anderson told the two, “So, Ms.Ellsworth, Jason how would you like to save the world?" Category:Blog posts